For several centuries, mechanical locks provided the only means of securing a safe. While effective, mechanical locks suffer from many limitations. First, most mechanical locks, either key or combination, may be opened using tools available in the locksmith trade. Second, operation of the mechanical devices is extremely unsophisticated, their only function is to engage or disengage a bolt.
Over the last decade, electronic locks have become available. In the electronic lock, a bolt is engaged or disengaged typically in response to a number entered by the user. Electronic locks provide the advantage of enhanced functions through the use of intelligent processing.
However, present day electronic locks are still limited in performance. Significantly, present day electronic locks are limited in their capabilities of allowing or denying access to the secured area, particularly in situations where multiple safes are involved. Further, once access is allowed, present-day electronic locks do not provide adequate security with regard to the features which may be controlled by a user.
Therefore, a need has arisen in the industry for an electronic lock which provides maximum security with regard to access and operation while maintaining ease of use.